New Beginnings
by skriley316
Summary: AU: What if Stef and Lena got Jude and Callie before the twins? Takes place a little after Stef and Lena are officially living together as a couple. Lots of little kid and family cuteness & drama. Sucky summary, better story. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place a week after Stef and Lena got Jude and Callie. May do a few flashback chapters randomly to bridge the week gap..._

.

**Lena POV**

.

After our week long Thanksgiving break, it was back to school for me, Brandon, and now Callie. We had Callie, 5, and Jude, 1, for a week. Stef found them at the police station one night not long after we got approved for fostering children in the state of California. She immediately fell in love with them, as did I as soon as I met them. We already considered Jude and Callie our son and daughter. They were too little to not have parents, and Stef and I would always be moms for them. I was first to wake up with my alarm going off at 5:30. I started our long day with a quick shower, doing my hair and make up, then Stef was up to wake up Callie, Jude, and Brandon for school. I got dressed and went downstairs to make eggs and bacon for breakfast. Callie was first to come downstairs. She crawled up into one of the stools at the table and sighed sleepily.

"Morning Callie girl. Did you sleep well?"

She just shrugged and laid her head down. I went over and gently stroke her curly hair that was knotted from sleep.

"I don't wanna go to school."

"Honey, it's gonna be great. You're going to see B at recess and lunch... And you both will go to music lessons after school. B will show you to the room Mr. Dave is in, then after your lessons I will be there to get you both."

"Don't wanna."

Stef walked in with Jude on her hip, Brandon following behind them.

"Don't have a choice."

Stef gave Callie a look while she placed Jude in his high chair. Stef was definitely the more assertive parent, at least for now.

"Stef, be sweet to her. She's just nervous."

"Don't be nervous sissy. We gonna have lots of fun."

I smiled at Brandon. At least he would be able to make sure she was okay throughout the day.

"Brandon is right, Cal. Your teacher is a sweet lady and a close friend of Mama's. You know where my office is too in case there are any emergencies."

"Okay..."

I made a bottle and placed it on Jude's tray. He was so chunky and precious. He immediately got to gobbling it up.

"Stef, I ironed your uniform last night, it's hanging in our bathroom. B your clothes are on top of your toybox. Callie I put your in the bathroom. I'll get Jude dressed after you all eat."

"I'll do Callie's hair."

"Sounds good."

I finished up cooking and got them all fed, and took the boys upstairs to get them ready. Jude would be going to the daycare across the street from Anchor Beach until he was old enough for preschool. He was so handsome, much like Brandon. I almost had the boys ready when I could hear crying downstairs, knowing it was Callie. I left Brandon with Jude in the playroom to play while I went to save the day. When I got downstairs, Stef had Callie sitting in front of her while Stef was battling with Cal's knotted hair. Poor Callie was holding her head.

"Stop Mommy, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry but your hair is too knotted."

I watched for a second longer until Stef realized I was in the room.

"Stef, let me do it. I went through the same with my mom when I was little... I know how to work through it."

I went upstairs quickly to get my detangler spray, a brush, hair ties, and bows for Callie's hair along with her outfit. Clothes shopping for a little girl was so much fun. She hated wearing dresses and skirts but compromised with me on it... As long as she could wear leggings she would wear them. She now owned a pair of leggings in almost every color. When I got to her, I talked her through everything I did, and she didn't cry at all since I knew how to be gentle with her lion's mane- I mean curly hair. I got it fully detangled and into two french braids with red bows on the ends to match with her red and white long-sleeved polka dot dress. Finally it was time to walk out the door for school. Jude stayed back with Stef who would drop him off at daycare when she went in for her shift. Callie was silent the entire car ride. I was just as nervous as she was, if not more. I really wanted her to be okay with being at school. When we got out, Brandon saw one of his friends and ran off, so it was just me and Callie.

"What do I say to the kids if they ask who my parents are?"

"You tell them you have two mommies, and that one of them is Ms. Adams, okay?"

I knelt down to give her a hug and she looked at me with watery eyes and a quivery bottom lip then totally lost it.

"Callie love, calm down baby, it's alright."

I felt terrible. I didn't know what to do. I got my bags from the car and carried her into my office and sat down in a chair, holding her in my lap while she sobbed.

"Callie... Baby you're okay... Just stop crying so I can talk to you... Please..."

She started to calm down after a little while.

"Mama, I'm not ready."

"Honey you have to go to school like a normal kid."

"No... Please no... Mama please."

She was desperate, and so was I. She confided in me and had since we took her and Jude in.

"Okay... You can stay with me in my office for today, but tomorrow you HAVE to go to class, and we can't tell Mommy yet that I let you do this, okay?"

"Okay."

She hugged me close and I could finally feel her relax. Lord this was more difficult than I thought.

* * *

**~Okay, I need brutal honesty with this new story and I'm sorry it sucked lol... Btw, pardon my language, but how the flying fuck did I not see the preview for season 2 until just now?! 2 more Mondays until our show is back on! I literally cried when Brandon said "I can't feel the keys."... Ugh... Anyways please leave a review... If I get 5+, I will update this again tomorrow. I'm on summer break so I can post frequently!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lena POV**

Dinner had already been cooked and the kids already fed by the time Stef got home. Someone had called out so she had to cover half his shift until someone could get there to do the rest. Jude had already gone to bed for the night since he was used to 11 hours of solid sleep, starting at 7:30. Brandon was in his room playing Legos while I folded laundry on my bed with Callie. She was so precious, and it was so fun to have a little girl. I pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her hair much like how I slept with my hair up, and she loved it.

"Mama, I don't wanna tell Mommy I didn't go to class."

"Callie girl, you know she needs to know. I will talk to her about it when she gets home. But tomorrow, promise me you will go to class? I will check on you with every potty break, at recess, and at lunch."

"I promise."

Just then, I could hear the front door open. Stef came up the stairs and saw me and Callie on the bed folding clothes- well me folding and her "supervising"...

"Well if it isn't my two favorite girls. Callie, how was your first day at school?"

My stomach dropped and Callie looked up at me, her eyes automatically filling with tears.

"It's okay Callie... Stef honey, Callie stayed with me in my office."

"What?"

Stef was in the closet locking up her gun and picking out some pajamas to wear.

"It's no big deal really. She just wasn't ready today."

"Wasn't ready?! Lena, she needs to be in class!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, especially in front of the kids."

"Don't tell me what to do! We can't keep babying her Lena, you know that!"

Callie was shaking. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to wait for me in her room.

"Stephanie Marie Foster, do not yell at me. She freaked out, and started to have an anxiety attack. We've only had her for a little over a week, and she's never been to an actual nice school, just the trashy county schools. She was nervous."

"B was nervous his first day of kindergarten but that doesn't mean I just let him go to work with me! Communication Lena! I need to know what is going on!"

"You wonder why I didn't tell you? Because of this Stef. You freak out. Now any progress we've made with Callie trusting us is probably ruined. I care about her emotional well being."

"And I dont?!"

"That is not what I am saying, don't twist my words. You don't know the fear she had today. The look in her eyes... I get that you work longer hours than me, out risking your life or whatever it is you do... You're kind of like the Mr. Mom. But I am with Brandon and Callie all day. I know every little thing that goes on with them as soon as it happens. Same with Jude. That's just how it works out honey. Callie is still a work in progress. Yes I may be babying her but she needs to be loved and nurtured."

She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to change and take her makeup off. I finished folding and hanging clothes then went into Callie's room. She was laying under her covers and I could tell she was crying.

"Callie girl... Come out from under your covers... It's Mama."

I sat on the side of her bed and she peeked her head out. I felt so bad for her. Fear plastered her eyes. I pulled her out and then onto my lap. She stared at me speechless.

"Mommy isn't mad anymore... It's going to be alright. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I love you my Callie girl. You're Mama's special little girl forever.

She finally relaxed so I pulled the covers over us and laid in her bed with her close in my arms.

**Stef POV**

Maybe Lena was right... Callie did just come from her 6th foster home in 2 years. She needed to know she was loved and wanted. I knew she would be a little apprehensive about school, and really about anyone but she was doing great with Lena considering all the odds against her. I totally lost it, and I realized that after Lena left the room. I just didn't like being kept in the dark with things. I went downstairs and ate whatever leftovers was from dinner, enjoyed a beer by myself, then went upstairs thinking Lena would be in bed. She was in Callie's room with her, both asleep and looking so peaceful. I had to chuckle when I saw their matching hairstyles. Only thing keeping Callie from being a perfect mini-Lena was the different skin tone. I quietly turned off the lamp on Callie's nightstand then crawled into bed all by my lonesome. I deserved it tonight.

* * *

**~Sorry yall, this chapter was gonna be longer or something but my mom thoroughly pissed me off and I cant think straight. But I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed. I was just thinking I would get 5 but I got 19. Keep it up! 5+ reviews to the next chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stef POV**

I woke up first before anyone in the house. It was only 5:30 and within the next hour everyone would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off getting ready for their day. It was my off day so I would probably be running errands. I laid in bed thinking about my fight with Lena last night. The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I reacted dramatically, yes, but Lena's Mr. Mom comment pissed me off. Just because I wasn't as feminine as Lena is doesn't make me manly. I'm still feminine in ways, I just wear a uniform. She was lucky she could be with the kids as much as she was, and I would do anything to do that but my job wouldn't allow it. By 6 Jude woke up. I turned off the baby monitor and got him. He was always so sweet and happy. The only time he would cry is if he was hungry or had a stinky diaper. Jude's smile was so freshening. He reminded me of Brandon when Brandon was a baby. Always happy and smiling. For the sake of the kids, this morning I would put on my happy face until I could actually talk to Lena and tell her how I felt. After giving Jude his bottle and changing him, I woke up Brandon, Callie, and Lena. Callie and Lena were usually the first one downstairs so Lena could make breakfast, so I stayed upstairs with my boys in Brandon's room as I helped him get ready.

"Mommy, when am I going to see Daddy again?"

It had been a year and a half since Mike and I separated, 9 months since the divorce was final, and 8 ½ months that Lena and I had been officially dating and living together.

"Not this weekend buddy... Something came up and he will be working overtime all weekend. He promised he's going to make it up next time though. Okay?"

I couldn't tell him that Mike started drinking heavily again. I told Mike he couldn't see Brandon until he sobered up which I meant 110%. Brandon is too young to be around all of that.

"I guess. Mr. Dave said I'm almost ready to move up a level in piano."

I sighed silently in relief that he dropped the previous topic.

"Wow buddy! That's really awesome. I'll make you a deal. When you move up to the next level, Mama and I will get you a keyboard so you can practice at home. Only if you promise to actually practice."

"Of course Mommy, you know I love to play."

"Alright my handsome little man. Today you're gonna wear your brown t-shirt, black hoody, camo pants, and black converse shoes... Get that on then come downstairs for breakfast so you can eat. I'll do your hair downstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good manners B. Oh and don't forget clean socks and underwear son."

"Yes Mommy... Wait, I have a question."

"What is it bud?"

"Do you and Mama not love each other anymore... Is Mama gonna live somewhere else like Daddy does now?"

I was stunned he'd ask that... And that my five year old son was so used to separation from his parents.

"Buddy what would make you think something like that? Mama and I love each other very much."

"I heard you and Mama yelling at each other last night... And Callie was crying... You and Daddy would yell and you would cry."

"That's different bud, it's more grown up than that. But no... Mama isn't going anywhere. We're a family. Mama loves me, I love her, and we love you and Callie and Jude. We're going to stick together forever."

"Okay."

Brandon carried on like nothing had happened. I absolutely hated that conversation I just had to have with him, but it was bound to happen. When I carried Jude into his room and laid him on his rug while I picked out what he should wear, he would just giggle and giggle. It made my morning. I opted to dress him in a red-white-blue plaid button up onesie, the cutest jeans, and then some red shoes.

"Mommy?"

I looked down at him kind of stunned. He spoke so clearly.

"Hey Jude."

"Mommy mommy!"

It was nice to know he knew who I was.

"Yes buddy, I'm mommy. Now lets get your diaper changed, clothes changed, and downstairs so you can eat some cheerios, sounds like a good deal?"

"Mommy."

"Okay, great."

**Lena POV**

I had made apple cinnamon oatmeal with bacon and sausage on the side for breakfast. I knew Stef was upstairs getting the boys ready so Callie and I ate already. Stef and the boys came downstairs as I was doing Callie's hair.

"Morning babies."

Stef seemed perfectly fine which made me worry because I knew I had gone too far last night.

"Morning love. How are you and Callie girl this morning?"

"Great... We just ate. I already plated yours and B's food, and measured out Jude's cereal. Did you pick you Callie's outfit while you were up there?"

"Red sweater dress, black leggings, and her ladybug flats. All in front of her bed."

"Perfect, thank you. Have any plans for your off day?"

"Going to the gym, maybe go shopping for more of the kids' clothes. Oh and lunch with you today. Bill will be over for dinner tonight since it'll be the weekly check in, so I told him we'd give him dinner too."

Lunch would be interesting.

"Great I'll stop by Trader Joe's after school to get things to make dinner. Think spaghetti would be nice enough?"

"Easy and cheap, sure. I'm keeping Jude with me today."

"That's fine. I have to get ready or I'll be late."

The rest of the morning was uneventful, even dropping Callie off at her class.

"Have a good day love bug. I'll be by to check on you."

"Don't need to Mama. I'm a big girl. I can do it."

That honestly surprised me but in a good way. With a hug and a kiss I sent both Callie and Brandon on their way before heading to my office. Surely I could busy myself until it was lunch time. I was dreading having to talk with Stef. I knew how my words hurt her, and I hated when I would hurt her in anyway. Around 11:30, Stef came in with Jude asleep in the stroller. I had my spinach salad I packed, while she picked up some fast food for herself on the way.

"How was shopping?"

She sat across from me at my desk while she ate.

"Good. Lots of good sales. Didn't spend nearly what I thought I would which was nice. How has your day been?"

"Fine... Callie did great going to her class today. No tears or anything. I was surprised. She didn't even want me to check on her. I did see her when she went to the library with her class. She was talking to some little girl so I guess it's been well for her. Listen Stef, about last night..."

"No. I need to talk first. Lena I realize me flipping out last night was bad. Yes, you and Callie are very close which is great, I'm very happy that she trusts at least you. The Mr. Mom comment really hurt though. I'm just as much of their mother as you are, no matter what job I have. I am a tomboy, yes, but I'm also fairly feminine too. If I could have it my way, I'd be home with the kids a lot like you are but my job doesn't allow that..."

"I know Stef. I'm sorry, I really am. I just got defensive so quick because Callie was so upset. I was wrong for making the comment, I was wrong for not telling you... Just everything I did yesterday was wrong. I am so so so sincerely sorry. I love you honey."

"Love I never doubted that you didn't, and I love you too. Just please, don't say that to me again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Our son is worried we're going to split. He overheard our argument last night and heard Callie crying. I assured him we weren't but B is going to want to hear the same thing from you too."

I felt even worse now. Leave it to me to go too far with things.

"I will talk to him when I get him from music after school. We have to talk to Bill about the adoption, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it'll be fine. He's probably going to be weary about us wanting to adopt them so soon."

"When someone fits in with the family, no time is soon enough to get them as a member. Jude and Callie fit in perfectly, no need to hesitate on time."

"I agree."

* * *

**~So, let me know what yall think of this one... I really need some ideas for the next chapters... Sorry if this story is getting crappy. As always, 5+ reviews for the next chapter... Thanks!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lena POV**

"Brandon... You know I love Mommy very much, and she loves me the same. Yes we got into an argument last night but we talked it out and everything is fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"Daddy and Mommy would fight. Mommy left Daddy. Daddy lives away now."

"He doesn't live too far, but that was something more complicated for you to understand. You're just a little boy. But don't worry okay? It would take so so so much more than just an argument to split me and Mommy up. We love each other too much to split up."

"Okay... Good... I like our family. I love having two mommies."

"Well good son... I love you sweet boy. Good night."

We had tucked the kids in and settled down on the couch for talking then a movie. Bill okay'd the start of the adoption process for Callie and Jude so we were over the moon with happiness and anticipation. Stef was a movie junkie, but really I just tolerate them for the cuddling. It had started to storm about half way through, but it was nothing serious. The movie finished and we had gone up to bed. I pulled my hair up, got into some pajamas, and brushed my teeth before settling in, waiting for Stef to join me, which she did moments after. I leaned close to her and she pulled me into her embrace. I rested my head on her chest so I could hear the soothing rhythm of her beating heart. Just as I was starting to drift asleep, I could hear Callie yell out Mommy. Stef and I both sat up.

"Lena, love she wants you."

Again we heard "Mommy!" come piping out of our normally shy and quiet 5 year old little girl.

"No babe. She said Mommy, not Mama, she wants you. Go go go."

I gave her a kiss for good luck, but really my heart was so happy that Callie actually wanted Stef.

**Stef POV**

I wasn't going to make a big deal about it in front of Lena but really I was freaking out with excitement Callie wanted me. I was certain she hated me after the fight Lena and I got into in front of her. When I went into her room she look terrified. I quickly made my way to her, giving her a tight hug.

"Callie girl, what's the matter?"

"Mommy I'm scared."

"What is there to be scared of? You're okay honey."

"The thunder... And the lightning..."

"Oh love... That's just the sky. You can sleep with your lamp on if you would like?"

"Um... Mommy?..."

She looked so innocent and sweet. She couldn't get any more precious.

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you and Mama?"

"Really?"

"Please... You and Mama will protect me from it all."

"Okay, sure. I don't think Mama will mind. But no playing around love, you just need to sleep."

"Yes ma'am"

I gave her a piggy back ride across the hall which won me lots of giggles from her. I opened the door to see Lena reading her book. Of course she was reading, she's always doing that.

"Hey there Mama, think our bed can accommodate a Callie girl?"

Lena smiled that smile that I just loved, it could melt your heart.

"Of course. She can lay right in the middle... Come along now pretty girl."

Lena patted the middle of the bed so I let Callie off my back and she crawled beneath the covers and waited for me to get into bed on my side. Callie curled up to my side, and Lena draped an arm across the both of us. Anything to make my girls happy...

* * *

**~I know this was a super short chapter but it was fresh in my mind and I can't sleep. Thank you to all who reviewed. 5+ to the next chapter and keep the ideas coming. :)~ was thinking for the next chapter A) Callie and Brandon get a stomach bug... B) Mike assaults Lena... C) Stef and Lena take the kids on a day trip (I need an idea as to where)**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Stef POV -**

Mike had been begging for days to see Brandon and since it was a Saturday, we (Lena and I) decided that Mike could have a supervised visit with Brandon at one of the parks. We still wouldn't allow Brandon to go over to his Dad's because Mike wasn't sober and was drunk more times than not. Since I was off and so was Lena, we would all go to the park as a family. Lena packed us a picnic of sandwiches, fruit salad, chips, with juice for the kids and soda for us. We would have a nice afternoon at the park as long as Jude and his need for a lot of sleep complied. The park we were headed to was about a 25 minute drive from our house which Jude fell asleep as soon as we got moving on the road. Callie and Brandon were sitting in the back chattering away to each other and it was so adorable to see how close they were getting.

**- Callie POV -**

Mommy said we were going to play at the park while Brandon went to see his daddy. I remember my old daddy, but then he killed my old mommy and had to go to jail. At least that's what Bill told me. I had two moms now... Would I ever get another daddy?

"Mama I have question."

"A question. You have A question."

"I have a question..."

"What is it, love?"

Mama turned around to look at me while Mommy looked at me from her mirror while she drove. Mommy scared me sometimes, she's a tough lady but she keeps me safe.

"Is Brandon's daddy gonna be my daddy?"

She smiled softly and looked at Mommy, but Mommy didn't smile.

"Callie girl, you already have 2 mommies who are together. Mommy and Brandon's daddy used to be together, so he had a mommy and a daddy but then mommy left his daddy and then I got with mommy after that so Brandon has 2 mommies and 1 daddy. Me and Mommy are already together and we're going to stay that way, so me and Mommy will be your only parents. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. So I have 2 mommies, and Brandon has 2 mommies and 1 daddy?"

"Yes love, that is how it worked out."

I loomed over at Brandon and he shrugged which I copied. He was so cool and taught me so many things. Mama and B were probably my most favorite people. Mama always cooked us yummy food and B would always play games with me. Jude slept a lot and Mommy was at work a lot too so they didn't count.

**- Lena POV -**

We got to the park a few minutes early than the time we told Mike to be there. Callie had to go potty and Stef wanted to find a place in the shade to spread out the blanket and put Jude's pack and play so she took Callie and Jude while I waited with Brandon for Mike to come. After nearly 10 minutes, I saw Mike stumbling up the sidewalk. I went over to him quickly with Brandon right behind me. Mike looked like he hadn't showered in days and had on nasty stained clothes while reeking of booze.

"Mike... You're drunk. You can't have Brandon while you're drunk."

"I sobered up... I'm fine, let me see my son."

Stef would kill me. Brandon went to walk over to him but I held my arm out to keep him back.

"You aren't sober. The conditions were completely sober with today being supervised. Maybe we can try next weekend but not today... Good bye Mike."

I turned Brandon around to walk over to Stef and the other kids that were a little bit away beneath some huge oak trees. Mike tapped my shoulder so I turned around and he punched me in the ribs two, then 3 times. I could barely stand and Brandon had screamed before Mike ran off. It hurt to breathe, hurt to think. I saw Stef running over to me with Callie and Jude in tow. I was fine... I had to be fine. Brandon looked so scared.

"Mama's fine honey, I'm okay."

I bent over to hug him but I could instantly tell there was some serious bruising going to take place.

"Lena what happened?!"

"Daddy... Daddy hit her!"

Brandon was beside himself. My ribs were hurting so bad but I didn't want to let it show.

"Stef, I'm alright. Mike hit me because he was drunk and I knew you wouldn't want B around him when he's like that."

You could tell that wasn't good enough for her. She was in full on mama bear attack mode.

"Get the kids in the car... He isn't going to get away with this."

She quickly handed Jude to me and ran off to collect our things. Callie and Brandon were silent as we walked to the cars. It hurt to carry Jude, it hurt to buckle him in, it even hurt to buckle B & Cal into their booster seats. I sat in the passenger side seat again and hoped Stef would've cooled off by the time she got everything back in the trunk. Of course though, she didn't. She turned around and looked at Brandon and Callie.

"I need you both to put on your headphones and close your eyes... Take a little rest for Mommy."

They quickly obliged. Stef looked at me.

"Be honest, how much pain are you in? I need to know Lena so I can take care of you."

"Maybe a 7 out of 10... It's not too bad."

Of course it was, it hurt like crazy.

"I'm getting a restraining order filled against him... From both me and you. You're already B's legal guardian, so that will for sure, legally keep Mike from Brandon until we decide he can be around him again. Mike needs to go to rehab and get sober or else I will never let Mike around our son. As for you, I'm taking you to urgent care for X-rays to make sure nothing is broken. Call Jenna and Kelly and ask if we can drop the kids off for a little bit so we won't have to bring them."

"Okay..."

I didn't want to tell her no so I called them and asked, leaving out the details of Mike punching me, and they said they would love to see Brandon and to meet Callie and Jude. They had a three year old named Garrett who would love to play with other kids.

"They said it was fine if we drop them off."

She relaxed a little so I grabbed her hand to hold. Usually affection from me could calm her down, at least a little.

"Lena, I'm only doing this because I love you. I don't want Mike, or anyone for that matter, to hurt you EVER. It's my job as your partner to protect you, and I'm doing just that. And I will not let our son around his stupid alcoholic father until Mike sobers up. Brandon is a young, sweet, innocent boy and I'd like to keep it that way."

I just gave her a sympathetic nod. So much for a nice family day at the park.

* * *

**~So I'm sorry if there are any grammar or formatting mistakes. I'm in Florida on vaca until Saturday and my dumbass self forgot my laptop charger at home. I've literally wrote this chapter from my iPhone. Anyways, 5+ reviews for the next update. Leave your vote below for the next chapter. And as always I would love any suggestions as your own. Also I have another Fosters fic titled Family Sticks Together, if y'all wanna check that one out too.~**

_A-Brandon gets really freaked out about seeing his Daddy hit his Mama and clings to Lena. _

_B-Lena helps Mike behind Stef's back to get him into a rehab and a sober living facility. _

_C-Stef has a change of heart on the restraining orders saying Brandon would resent her when he was fee for keeping him from his father. _


	6. Chapter 6

**-Lena POV-**

Dropping the kids off so Stef could get me the X-rays she insisted on couldn't have gone worse. Brandon flipped out about leaving me, so after 5 minutes of pleading with him, we agreed taking him would be better so he could have closure on what happened since he saw it all go down. That prompted Callie freaking out about being left without Brandon, so in the end it was just Jude with Jenna and Kelly. The doctor did the X-rays and did an amazing job at explaining every little thing he was doing to our "twins"... They were literally 2 days apart in birth and inseparable as soon as Callie and Jude joined our family. Stef and I would joke that they were twins separated at birth. Anyways, I just had my bottom left rib bruised and some bruising forming on my skin which I expected. The doctor advised me to just take Advil for the pain since you can't do much for a bruised rib. Stef dropped me off at home with B and Cal. She would go on Saturdays to restock her dad's fridge so she decided she would pick up Jude on her way to the store. I decided I would make some chocolate chip cookies with the elder two. I had them seated at the kitchen table with all the different ingredients and I could hear them giggling every time I would turn my back away from them, knowing they were taking chocolate chips from the bag and scarfing them down. Their giggles were medicine for the soul. They made my pain go away.

"Alright you two piggies, let's get to making these cookies before you two eat all the chocolate chips. Now, B put the butter into the bowl... Callie, pour in that little bowl that has the salt, sugar, baking soda, and brown sugar in it. Brandon love, you got the flower. I will crack the eggs and put in the vanilla extract... You each can put two handfuls of chocolate chips into the bowl before I use the mixer to stir it all together."

"Mama two? That's lots of chocolate."

Callie, our little worry wart. She knew how rare it was for me to splurge on them and their sweets.

"It's okay honey, you and B have little hands, it won't be as much as you think. Plus we can get lots of cookies out of this mix."

She seemed to relax, and Brandon went on to add his handfuls in, Callie closely following his actions.

"Mama? I have a question."

"What is it my Callie girl?"

"What does your booboo look like?"

I nonchalantly lifted up the bottom of my shirt to show her my bruise, although she seemed fascinated by something besides that.

"What are you looking at, honey?"

"Mama you are so skinny... Your belly looks different than mine."

She lifted up her shirt, mimicking me. She was so cute. She had baby flubber still, and maybe a little from all the sweets she had consumed at her previous homes, but nothing big.

"Yours looks perfect, bug-a-lug. You're a little kid, it's okay to have a round belly. It means you're healthy."

I winked at her and gave her another chocolate chip to eat while I mixed it all together.

"Mama?"

This time it was Brandon.

"Yes?"

"I know Daddy hit you... Does this mean I won't see him even more? He's going to be scared to see you and Mommy again."

Yeah... Scared to see us, or Stef would just veto any visitation for the longest time.

"I'm not sure buddy. It's not my place to make those kind of decisions. That's between your Mommy and Daddy."

"Well I don't want to see him anymore. He hurt my Mama. Plus you and Mommy taught me it's not nice to hit."

What to say, what not to say...

"He's sorry buddy... I think he has learned his lesson. Anyways let's get to getting these cookies in the oven, and I'll make you both a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

He just smiled and watched me scoop the cookie dough into little balls on the pans, then into the oven.

"Mama?"

How many times would they call me today?

"Yes, my sweet son?"

"Can you hold me?"

Brandon and I used to have special Mama & B time before Callie and Jude came along. We'd usually snuggle up on the couch or in my bed with a movie while Stef was at work or gone running errands. I realized how I had neglected him of our special time together, and it made me a little sad, but it's not like I could really hold him just yet again.

"Why don't we go snuggle up in my bed after we eat some lunch and the cookies come out of the oven... We can watch Scooby Doo."

"Callie too?"

"Well yes love, we can't leave her out."

"Okay... I love you Mama."

He was so sweet... I couldn't love him any more than I already did. I went over and hugged him, even though it hurt like none other, then kissed his forehead.

"I love you too honey."

After lunch and getting the cookies out and cleaning the dishes, we went upstairs to watch Scooby Doo: Ghoul School. I laid in the center so Callie could be on one side of me with Brandon on the other. He was very cautious of the bruise which helped immensely. Callie fell asleep quickly, not even half way through the movie... As soon as I saw Brandon nodding off, I knew it would be okay for me to nap too. I had both kids resting their head on my chest and an arm each draped across my stomach. Callie, being the cute little love she was, had her thumb in her mouth with her index finger on the bridge of her nose which she would stroke when she was tired. B had his other hand in my hair. He would always play with a few of my curls before he'd fall asleep. He had done it since the first time I kept him over night while Stef was working the night shift. It was a stormy night and he had woke up scared so he ran into my room and joined me in bed. I finally felt myself dosing off... I peacefully fell asleep with my "twins" in my arms.

**-Stef POV-**

I got home with Jude in tow. The house was silent but was filled with the scent of fresh baked good. I carried Jude into the kitchen with me to inspect. Lena had made her chocolate chip cookies with Callie and Brandon. I broke one in half and gave it to Jude while we went to find Lena, B, and Cal. They weren't in any of their rooms, so we checked mine. Lena was asleep with the twins right next to her. Callie's thumb had dropped out of her mouth but her bottom lip was still puffed out. I couldn't even see one of Brandon's hands- it was so far entangled into Lena's long beautiful curly hair. They looked so peaceful and precious together. Our little family couldn't have been more perfect. I laid down on what little space was left on the bed, and placed Jude on my chest. I was able to get him to sleep by humming to him _'You are My Sunshine'_ like my mother did to me when I was little.

* * *

**~Cute little family chapter. 5+ reviews to the next update. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas for the next few chapters.~**


	7. Chapter 7

*takes place 4 months after the last chapter... Now in the month of March*

**-Stef POV-**

I was just about to start night shift when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize but still had a California area code so I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Stephanie Foster?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

"Dr. Walters at Sharp Memorial Hospital. There's been an accident."

Dear Lord please don't let this be bad. I sat down in the nearest chair.

"W-What happened?"

"A drunk driver hit your girlfriend and children. They're all conscious and here at the hospital in a room together. The baby has just minor bumps and bruises... The little girl has a broken arm with a few lacerations. The boy has a broken leg and had to get some stitches."

I would kill the person who hurt my babies.

"What about Lena? What about my girlfriend?"

"She has burns from her seat belt and bruising from the impact of the air bag. Her right wrist is severely sprained. She's gotten some painkillers but was adamant in getting me personally to call you."

"Okay... Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

I told my boss that my family was in the hospital and I had to go. She looked as if she knew something hit she wouldn't say, and just nodded as I told her I had to leave. Right as I was walking out, Mike was walking in, handcuffed, and escorted by two other cops.

"What the hell happened to you Mike?"

He just walked with his head down and one of the other cops, Ryan Davis, stopped to tell me.

"He got a DUI, and some other charges. Slammed into some SUV with kids in it."

It all made sense... Mike was the one that hit them! I sped to the hospital in my police cruiser with the sirens on so I could get there quickly. The receptionist directed me to where the kids and Lena were and I nearly ran to them.

**-Lena POV-**

My body was all banged up and my hand hurt like none other... My poor babies were all battered. Callie had a broken arm, Brandon a broken leg and stitches, and Jude had a few cuts and bruises. I was so scared for Stef to come. I saw Mike's truck flying through the intersection even though his light was red. I couldn't get out of the way quick enough and he hit us on the driver's side. I flung my arm back to try and stop Jude's car seat from shifting onto Callie and Brandon which worked for the most part but the force from it had sprained my wrist really bad. I didn't want Stef to be mad at me... And when she would find out it was Mike that hit us, she would blow up. Jude was still giggling and happy, no matter the wreck. Brandon and Callie seemed lethargic after the doctor had done X-rays and put a cast on their broken bones. They just laid on the hospital bed with me and Jude, staring at the TV showing cartoons. Stef came in shortly after.

"My babies..."

She came over and looked over Callie and Brandon, giving them each a hug and kiss, then she lifted Jude and examined his bruises and bandaid covered cuts. I felt like a failure for letting this happen. Never mind my severe sprain, my twins had broken bones.

"Lena can I speak to you out in the hall?"

"Sure honey... Callie, Brandon, keep an eye on baby Jude."

They both nodded and I got up from between them while Stef placed Jude in my spot. We went outside the room, but I left the door cracked just in case.

"What happened love?"

I searched for her mood in her eyes... Whether she was angry, or actually concerned, I wasn't sure. She must've caught onto that because she pulled me in for a big hug, being careful for my wrist that was in a firm, secure brace.

"I'm not mad love... Not at you baby. You couldn't help it... I saw Mile being brought into the station. He's getting charged with a DUI, and 4 counts of reckless driving since there were 4 of you in the car. I'm going to get his custody revoked... I'll make sure he has mandated rehab and he will serve his sentence. No one is going to hurt my family and get away with it."

"I tried to stop the car seat from falling on the twins. I tried my best... I'm sorry..."

I totally melted out and sobbed in her arms. I was tired, in pain, and worried.

"You did great Lena... Don't cry... They're discharging you all. I just have to sign some papers and then I will take you all home. My boss knows I won't be in tonight."

I just nodded and got the kids ready to leave. Insurance already said they would cover the costs of a new car since mine was totaled. I'd be able to go pick a new one tomorrow. But for the time being I just wanted to get my babies home and all in bed. We'd be soft on them tonight and let B & Cal sleep with us. They were going to want their mommies.

* * *

**~Short chapter, I know. Anyways 5+ reviews for the next update. I always love suggestions and ideas. And yes, the actual twins Jesus and Mariana will be joining the family in the next few chapters.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Lena POV-**

Two days had passed since the accident. Stef had totally gone off her rocker. If she wasn't calling lawyers, she was writing things down, and if she wasn't doing that, she was at work or "making sure me and the kids rested" which usually had us confined to the couch because she didn't want us to strain ourselves even more. I chose a royal blue mini van since it was most practical for our family now. It was brand new with all the good fixings in it. Brandon and Callie loved it since there was a DVD player built in. Monday back at school was rough for the kids. Brandon had to sit in his chair unless he had the teacher (or me, being the overbearing and nosy mama) help him get around. Callie's broken arm, thankfully, was her left hand and she was right handed so she was pretty well off. My wrist was swollen and sore but the pain killers worked amazingly. I was just starting to get to work on the monthly student progress statistic report when Stef barged into my office.

"Hello love... What can I help you with?"

"Lena, I got the papers... I need you to sign them."

"What papers?"

"Custody. I went to visitations and saw Mike, and he knows how badly he screwed everything up and how terrible of a father he's been. He signed the papers to terminate his rights. You can adopt Brandon now... We can get married... Let's have a family."

She had a way of dumping things on me.

"We are a family... Stef, don't you think that's going too far with terminating his rights? Mike is still Brandon's father."

She sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"Lena if you aren't wanting this... Then we're together for the wrong reasons. How can you defend a man who has assaulted you, wrecked your car, damaged your wrist, and hurt our children?"

That all escalated quickly.

"Wanting this? Stef we already have a family. We have three beautiful kids. If it's that big a of a deal to sign the papers, I will. Just know that I've always considered Brandon as my own."

"Great, sign here and initial there."

I just shook my head and went with it, signing where she pointed.

"Were you serious about getting married?"

She just sighed.

"Marriage is overrated. Been there, done that, and now look where it's at."

"Wow... I have yet to be married... I am no Mike though, I know that. But if our relationship doesn't mean that much to you, it's fine. I just can't understand why you said let's get married yet you don't want to."

"Lena, you know I love you... Okay, how about this... We go to the courthouse when you get out, and we can elope."

"How romantic..."

"We have 3 young children, and no real friends around, my father hates my guts, my mother is out of town traveling, and your parents live 4 hours away. We don't exactly have a way to have some fancy ceremony and any way to have a honeymoon."

"Fine... Are we still trying to take the twins to Disneyland for their 6th birthday next month when their casts are off?"

"Yes... Perfect, we can honeymoon then and just have the kids with us!"

I couldn't handle her less than romantic tactics.

"What a dream... I have to work, honey. My lunch break isn't until another hour, and it's the same time as Brandon and Callie's lunch so I'm going to spend it with them. Why don't you go give those papers to your lawyer and I'll see you after work, alright? What would you like for dinner?"

"Tacos."

"Okay... I'll get the stuff on the way home. Be safe and relax Stef or the stress is gonna kill you."

"Yes mama bear. Give the twins my love. I'm going to get little man after I meet with the lawyer. I love you Lena."

She stood up and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too."

**-Brandon POV-**

Mama came to get me for lunch. I always loved seeing her at school. She was so cool and all my friends thought it was cool I had her as my mama. We sat down outside and waited for Callie to join us. She was my best friend ever.

"Hi sissy."

"Hi bubby. Hi mama."

"Hello my sweet girl. Have you had a nice day?"

"I guess... Everyone signed my cast."

I looked down at the cast on my leg that was covered in signatures too.

"Mama, me too!"

"That's awesome babe. Hey Brandon, guess what love."

"What mama?"

"I'm gonna be your mama for real... Officially it'll be. Then your last name can be Adams-Foster."

"I get two last names?! That's so cool!"

Callie puffed out her bottom lip.

"What about me, mama?"

"You too Callie bug, we're trying for that... Soon though, I promise."

My Mama was the best. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Mommy I was going to have two last names.

* * *

**~Running out of ideas from here until the real twins come along. Anyways 5+ reviews to the next update like always.~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**/Sorry to anyone who read the chapter I posted a few hours ago. It was my mistake and belongs on my other Fosters story, I'm sorry it didn't make sense and I realized when it was too late... Here is the real one!/**_

**-Lena POV-**

The tacos I made for dinner had everyone in a good mood. Even Stef was back to her normal self. The twins kept babbling about their excitement in having two last names while Jude sat in his high hair giggling about whatever goes through babies' heads. I could tell Stef was up to something by the way she kept watching the twins. She winked at them which was their signal to do whatever they had planned. Brandon shifted in his seat and handed me a little ring box, and Callie handed me a picture her and Brandon drew. It was me and Stef holding hands with the twins on each side and Jude in my arms then in Brandon's best handwriting. "Will you marry our mommy?" .. Tears pooled my eyes and I looked at Stef.

"Really? I mean, you called me saying the court house had to wait... But really?"

"Yeah love... I was thinking about it... You deserve everything I can possibly give you. You want marriage and a wedding, I will give you just that. Now open the box and look at the ring."

It was a gorgeous circle peridot (my birthstone) ring with 4 diamonds next to it- two on each side, representing Stef and our babies. I smiled so big, blinking the tears away while she slid it on my finger. It was a perfect fit. She pulled me in for a hug and huge kiss. We kissed until Brandon said 'Eww mommies... No kissing.'

"You have a lot of wedding planning to do, my love. I was thinking after the twins graduate from kindergarten... I've already spoken with your parents and my Mom... My mom offered to watch the kids while we go on a honeymoon, which I've already picked the place, it'll be a surprise for you."

"Wow Stef... I can honestly say I never saw this coming. You know I love you so so so much."

"Yep, I do know. And I love you so much more. You're the woman of my dreams Lena Elizabeth, and forever you will be that way."

"Forever and always."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I don't know Mommy, I say we go celebrate the engagement with some ice cream... Think our babies have deserved it?"

"Mama I'm no baby, I'm a big girl. I want ice cream! I ate all my food and I did my homework without being asked."

"That's right my sweet Callie girl, but Brandon..."

"Hey Mama, I was a good boy all day and I helped sissy clean up our snacks and I even did my homework with her."

"Alright alright you two, let's get some ice cream."

"I got Jude... Right baby boy? Want some ice cream?"

"Eye keem!"

"Atta boy."

* * *

**~Cute little chapter... You all wanted sweet Stef so y'all got her. 5+ reviews to the next chapter. I need some good ideas for the next few chapters before the wedding and all that fun chaos.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lena POV**

A month had passed since the car accident. My wrist was almost entirely healed, just a soft splint more for prevention purposes. Brandon got his cast off but had an alignment splint from the middle of thigh to the middle of his shin to keep his knee cap in place. Callie's arm had a more severe break since that is what Jude's car seat did smash before I could stop it. She had gotten a smaller cast at the 3 week mark but she still had a cast which hopefully would be off before Disneyland which was 2 weeks away. The adoption papers went through so Callie was officially Callie Marie Adams Foster, Jude was Jude Jacob Adams Foster, and since I had adopted Brandon, he became Brandon Michael Adams Foster. I was at home with the kids while Stef was finishing up her shift. B and Cal were sitting in the living room watching Scooby Doo while I had Jude with me in the kitchen so I could cook dinner. I could hear Brandon and Callie bickering a little which normally never happened. Then it escalated really quickly with both of them screaming.

"Stop it Brandon! You're hurting me!"

I tried to get there as quickly as I could. Right as Brandon was releasing Callie's hair that he was pulling, she whacked him in the stomach with her cast.

"Callie Marie! You go to your room right now young lady... Brandon you too. You both know violence isn't the answer. Don't come down until Mommy is home and dinner is ready."

Brandon huffed and hobbled up the store while Callie puffed out her bottom lip and was sniffling as she was trying to not cry. I had to get back to cooking dinner before it burnt, and before I could deal with them. Jude just sat in his high chair snacking on the goldfish I gave him. He smiled at me and it took some edge off. Right as I was pulling the enchiladas out of the oven, Stef walked through the door.

"Babies, I'm home!"

"In here Stef..."

She came trudging through.

"Where are the twins?"

She came to give me a kiss then she kissed Jude on the cheek and rustled his hair.

"I'm not even sure what exactly happened but I walked in on Brandon yanking Callie's hair and then Callie whacked him in the gut with her cast. They never fight or argue, I don't get it."

"They're kids honey."

"Yeah well I sent them to their rooms until you came home and dinner was ready, which I just took it out of the oven."

"I see... It smells amazing, love. Let me go lock up my gun and change, then I will talk to Brandon if you talk to Callie."

"Yeah sure... Take Jude with you please. He needs a diaper change anyways."

"Gotcha Mama."

She gave me a wink then carried Jude up the stairs with her. I dished up everyone's plates and set the table so it was ready when we got done talking with the kids. I went upstairs and softly knocked on Callie's door before entering.

"Callie girl?"

She was underneath her blankets and I could tell she was crying.

"I'm... Sorry mama."

I peeled the blankets away.

"Love, what happened?"

"It was my turn to hold the remote but he wanted it. I wouldn't let him have it so he snatched it from me. I snatched it back then he yanked my hair Mama..."

Then of course she totally lost it, and she rubbed her head... I could tell she was hurting because Brandon is pretty strong. I pulled her into my arms and soothingly rocked her like I would do with Jude when he was upset and teething.

"I'm sorry he hurt you baby, but you hurt him too. Violence is never the solution to problems. You and Brandon never really argue. You two are best friends. I know he's probably just as upset as you are that you both hurt each other."

"I'm sorry I'm a bad girl... If you want to send me away like my other mommies and daddies would, that's okay just please keep Jude safe."

My heart instantly shattered. My poor baby had been through so much. And it was crazy her protective instincts for her brother was so strong being that young.

"Callie baby, you're a very good girl. You're the best daughter I could ever have. And you aren't disposable. No one can just send people away like that. Mommy and I love you, and even if we did want to send you away, we can't because you're our daughter officially since we adopted you, okay? You aren't going anywhere. We're a family and we stick together."

"Okay Mama... I love you too."

Just then, Stef entered the room with Brandon and Jude. Brandon hobbled over to Callie with his arms wide open for a hug, so Callie moved from my lap and hugged him back.

"Callie I'm sorry for pulling your hair and snatching from you. I promise to be a nice brother again. I love you sissy."

"I'm sorry too bubby. I love you too."

How sweet.

"Now you two made up, no more violence. I already have everyone's dinner plates ready, so let's go and eat. We have school in the morning and you three need your baths."

They just nodded and walked downstairs together. I stayed back with Stef and Jude.

"We need to talk with Callie about is being a family... She thought we would send her away because her and Brandon got into a fight. She has a nice sized knot on her head too from where he grabbed her hair."

"Yeah I know. Brandon was really nervous and felt really bad. But really they're just kids, it's gonna happen."

"I'm well aware."

* * *

**~5+ reviews to the next update... The actual twins will come after the Disneyland trip~**


	11. Chapter 11

_- three weeks later -_

**Lena POV**

"Mama, we ready!"

"Callie, we are ready love, we ARE ready."

I came down the stairs to see Stef standing with all three kids by the front door. Brandon was dressed like Buzz Lightyear, Callie like Belle, and Jude adorably like baby Simba.

"Well who is ready for Disneyland?"

"Me!" All three kids, four including Stef, yelled it.

"It's about an hour and a half from here. I figured we can stop at the gas station for some drinks then spend the day up at Disneyland, maybe stay for the character dinner, then we need to get to the hotel because it's Mommies' special day! Happy birthday to my two biggest babies."

The drive there was uneventful. They watched Tarzan on the DVD player in the car while Jude napped, Stef drove, and I sat there still putting on my makeup since each kid had a tantrum while I was getting ready.

"Love, you know you don't need to wear makeup, you're gorgeous no matter what."

"Yeah, you say that but I look like the walking dead without it on... And if we're going to be in any of the pictures with them today, I rather look decent."

"Still Lena, don't ever think you need to wear it. I love your natural beauty. You have so much of it."

"Well thank you Stef. I love you."

"I love you too. My mom is already at the hotel. She has your dress, my outfit, Callie's dress, and the boys' tuxes. She said she'll pick your parents up from the airport tonight."

"Mmm my mother coming is always stressful."

"Mine too, but our wedding isn't about them. Our wedding is about me and you becoming one, and about teaching our babies what it's like to be a loving family."

"You're right. I'm glad it's just us and our families at the chapel tomorrow. You know, I'm not all into the huge attention drawing things."

"Yes because you being tall, beautiful, sophisticated, and educated while being totally in love with me, and being the best Mama to our babies doesn't draw any attention to anyone."

"Charming..."

"I am totally serious love. You have my attention all the time. You and the kids. But you have my special kind of attention."

"Alright honey let's keep the conversations G rated around the kids."

My face got hot as I blushed, and she smiled.

"Hey I'm just saying."

"I know Stef... I appreciate it. Now let's give our twins their very happy birthday at Disney."

"You got it."

Our drive from Disneyland to the hotel room was 20 minutes but all three kids were fast asleep by the time we left the parking lot. Each kid had their arms full with the stuffed plushes we let them get. Brandon had Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, and an Alien. Jude had Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, and Pumba. Callie had Belle, the Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, then Mrs. Potts and Chip. We splurged a little on what we had let them get but they were happy and adorable so it paid off.

"Lena love, you are aware we just spent about $150 on their stuffed toys, not including their Mickey ear hats they got personalized, right?"

"Yes, but we have the three happiest children on earth right now so it's worth it honey."

"Callie's face when she saw Belle and got to have her picture taken with her was priceless. I have never seen her so happy."

"She loved that they were twins too."

"Tomorrow is the big day, you excited?"

"To be married to you, yes, I am. To deal with my mother, not so much. I mean I'm very happy my dad is the one marrying us but it's like nothing I do for my mother will ever be good enough."

"My mom is just overbearing and nosy... It's a small, quick little ceremony, then we get to go home."

"Is it bad I don't want our honeymoon just yet? Don't get me wrong I want to spend one on one time with you and get to make love to you, and all the things normal couples do on honeymoons. It's just with the kids still in school, and all of that, it just doesn't seem important right now. I'm happy with our routine we have."

"No I know, I totally agree. Honeymoons aren't for everyone and plus we can always just go on one later or bring the kids if you really want us too."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**~So do I cover their little wedding in the next chapter or just get to the settling back at home (which is when Bill calls about the real twins)... 5+ reviews for the next update!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Callie POV**

It was Mommies wedding day! Mama and Mommy slept in different rooms last night. Apparently it's bad luck for brides to see their grooms the night before they get married. Mama told me no one was a groom so they were just two brides, so it would be double bad luck if they were together. Mommy stayed in one room with Bubby and Juju, and I got to stay with Mama in another room. She let me stay up past my bedtime and she painted my fingers and toes which was fun. Don't tell Mommy but Mama was my favorite. She'd play princess with me and would snuggle with me. Mommy was always playing with the boys. The morning of Mommies wedding, Mama woke me up. She ordered room service. We had pancakes with smiley faces made out of whipped cream, and syrup was all over them. It was so yummy. Then it was time to get in our dresses. Gram and Grandma came into our room to get ready too. Gramps was with Mommy. Gram decided to do my hair but she doesn't do it right. She was hurting me because my hair gets too knotty. I started to cry because she was being too rough and my head kept yanking back with the brush. Mama finally came to the rescue with her special spray and my nice brush.

"Mom, her hair is just how mine was when I was little. Spray a generous amount on her hair then start brushing from the bottom and then work it up to the top."

"Lena Elizabeth, I know how to do hair."

"Yes but I rather not have my daughter crying in pain when we have to be downstairs for wedding pictures in an hour."

"Thank you Mama. Gram, it's okay."

Eventually she got my hair under control and she put it up into a huge bun on the top of my head like Cinderella. Mama had straightened her hair all out. She looked very pretty but I liked her curly hair better. Then it was time to get into our dresses. She had a very flowy dress, and my dress was big and puffy just like Cinderella too. Weddings were fun if it meant I could be a princess for the day.

"Mama can I take Belle and Beast to Mommies wedding?"

"Love, I don't want you to lose them."

"I won't Mama, I hold onto them."

"I will hold. You will hold onto them. I have something for you..."

Presents! I always love presents! She got a box out of her bag. It had pink sparkly paper on it and a bright pink ribbon on it. I tore open the paper and smiled when I saw what was inside.

"My very own tiara! Mama it's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you love it honey. Let's put it in your hair so you really do look like a princess."

She put it in my hair and lifted me up so I could see in the mirror. Me and Mama looked so pretty today.

**Brandon POV**

I didn't like not being able to eat breakfast with Mama and Sissy. I had to stay in the room with Juju, Mommy, and Gramps. But it was finally time to go see them downstairs so we could have Mommies wedding and take pictures. The hotel we stayed in had the wedding chapel next door. Me and Juju were matching. I had Mama's ring and Juju had Mommy's in his pocket. Gramps left first because he had to be down there because he was going to marry them. Grandma came to get me and Juju and we saw Callie walking down with Gram. She looked like a real life princess. I ran over to her.

"Sissy you're very pretty!"

She giggled at me and gave me a huge hug like we normally hug before bed.

"Thanks! Mama have me my own tiara. You and Juju look very handsome today."

Both grandmas were next to us now. We had to stand by the elevator while Mommy went downstairs, then once she had gone down, Mama got to come out of her room. She came over to us so Juju and I got to give him a hug.

"Mama you're so pretty."

"Thank you my sweet boy. You and Jude look very handsome. Now let's get the show on the road."

**Stef POV**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The morning ran smoothly. I put Brandon's hair into a Mohawk and curled my hair while Jude was taking his mid-morning nap. Still the sudden fear of Lena not wanting this anymore was a heavy weight on my shoulders. At first I wasn't wanting to get married. I had already married once, which was to Mike, and that was only because I was 8 weeks pregnant with Brandon. Lena had some kind of spell on me. My love for her was stronger than anything I had ever experienced and I had a forever long fear she would find someone that she liked better than me, and she would leave me. I had to set that fear aside because we were going to be married! She would become my wife, and we had three beautiful babies who loved us, and we loved them more than life itself.

**Lena POV**

It's not like we walked down the aisle, but we both came from the sides and met in the middle. Stef looked absolutely gorgeous. The twins and Jude stood in front of us while we recited our vows. We were finally married and shared one deep kiss. Callie and Brandon both said "Eww!" but we were so happy. Our family felt as full as ever. We went outside to take wedding pictures and much to our parents' dismay, we packed up and headed back to San Diego. We stopped along the way for lunch in a beautiful park we randomly found. My phone rang but I decided to ignore it. Today would be a family day with our sweet children. Then it rang immediately after I ignored the first call. It was Bill. Surely he was just calling to check in on things.

"Hello Bill, how are things?"

"Fairly decent. I'd like to ask..."

Not this... Not now...

"Yes? What is it?"

"We have a set of twins here. They've been in and out of foster homes since they were one. They're really needing a home."

"Bill..."

"Lena I wouldn't ask if I wasn't certain they'd fit in well."

"Here, talk to Stef."

I watched her speak quietly with them.

"I remember them... I saw them down in the station... I gave them lollipops. We'll meet you at your office to pick them up. We'll need extra car seats though."

I gave Stef the look for making a decision without me. She hung up with him.

"What is two more little kids? Lena they need us."

"That's two more mouths to feed... It's two more kids to cook, clean, and care for. We agreed to not foster any more kids until our three are grown."

"They'll steal your heart. I've met them already. Jesus and Mariana. Now come on, let's go."

The kids were less than thrilled that our lunch at the park was cut short. Maybe Stef was right, the new twins could be an asset. I worried how Mama's girl would take to them though. She doesn't like change too much.

* * *

**~Jesus and Mariana in the next chapter! 5+ reviews to the next update!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lena POV**

Callie was silent the entire car ride when we explained where we were going at what was happening. I hated she wasn't okay with it. Even Brandon got really quiet. We got to Bill's office where he was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork while Stef went over to talk to Mariana and Jesus. I sat down with my twins in my lap with Jude toddling all around.

"This is really great you two will give them a nice home... Mariana doesn't talk much... Well, she doesn't talk to anyone at all besides her brother. Jesus is a social butterfly and often speaks for Mariana. They have a change of clothes and some pajamas in that plastic bag by the door but that's about it. We'll give you a $400 clothing and care allowance to get as much clothes as you can but they also need a brushes, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes, and toothpaste."

"Bill, I know how to take care of kids... I'll bring you the receipts tomorrow when I'm on my way to work."

"Okay, I just need you and Stef to sign the guardianship papers and they'll be on their way with you. Their previous foster parents had gotten them new car seats so they have those. Well, Jesus has a booster seat, Mariana is smaller so she still needs the chest harness ones."

I signed and I could hear Callie and Brandon both sigh... I was internally sighing.''

The ride home was pretty quiet. We tried to talk to Mariana to see what she likes but she ignored us. Jesus talked plenty though and was a wiggle worm.

"Mari likes Dora and she also likes Little Mermaid."

"Oh yeah? What about you buddy? What shows do you like?"

Stef was all for this. I was more hesitant because my twins seemed miserable. Such a happy day wasn't so happy anymore. At least for them.

"I like Scooby Doo."

Brandon half smiled, but that was about it. We got home and I carried Jude in while Stef escorted the others. Callie ran up the stairs so fast going straight into her room. Stef looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Why don't you get Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus a snack while I lay Jude down for a nap and speak to our daughter?"

"Yes, go speak with Lena Jr."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Can't help that she's a Mama's girl."

"It's adorable, I don't mind."

So off I went... I changed Jude's diaper and set him in his crib for a nap then made it to Callie's room. I could hear her sniffling like she was crying but she wasn't on her bed or in her play area. I realized she was under the bed.

"Callie girl, can you get out from under there so we can talk?"

"No Mama."

"Come on, let me see those big beautiful brown eyes of yours?"

"No Mama."

Stubborn child, she must of inherited that from Stef.

"Callie Marie, don't say no to me anymore. Come out now."

I had to get stern with her so she would I was serious. She slowly crawled out from underneath her bed. I lifted her up and laid on her bed with her in my arms.

"Why are you so upset love?"

"You and Mommy gonna make me go byebye. My old mommies and daddies did that if new kids came."

My heart broke for her... Fear was piercing through her eyes.

"Honey, it's not like that... It's never been like that... We've adopted you... You and Jude are mine and Mommy's babies forever. You're not going anywhere... This is our home, you are our child, we are a family."

"You'll love them more than me, Bubby, and Juju."

"That isn't true... We don't know how long they will be staying here with us... And even if we do keep them and adopt them, I will love each and every one of you equally. There is a whole lot of love in this family, surely enough to go around."

"Don't want any more brothers or sisters."

"Callie love, you don't really have a choice."

"I'll go back to old mommy's house."

I was on the verge of tears. Callie really didn't want to be around them.

"Honey, that isn't your choice either. You're my daughter, permanently. How could Mama go own without her Callie girl? Yes I will love you all equally but you're very special to me."

"Mommy already loves them. It's no fair."

Stef warmed up to Jesus and Mariana immediately, kind of like how I was with Callie and Jude when they came, so I guess I could understand how Stef was feeling.

"Maybe so, but Callie I think you should give them a chance. I know Brandon seemed happy Jesus likes Scooby Doo. Mariana likes Ariel, maybe you two girls can play Disney princesses."

"No. I don't want to play with anyone."

Clearly she just needed time. Maybe so did I.

"Okay then, you can stay up here by yourself and pout around. When Jude wakes up from his nap we have to go to the store to get Mariana and Jude stuff. Tomorrow we're going to have to bring a bed in for them. Mari will share a room with you, Jesus with B... Alright?"

"Not sharing with her. Not sharing my clothes. Not sharing my toys. Nothing."

"She's going to be your sister. You need to be nice and share or you will get into trouble. You can have some time to yourself right now but you aren't going to run a muck about this much longer."

"Fine then."

"I love you Callie girl, I really do. You'll be Mama's girl forever."

"Love you Mama."

She gave me a hug so I guess she wasn't too upset.

* * *

**~5+ reviews to the next update... This next chapter will be them shopping for all that they'll need for the actual twins.~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Stef POV**

It seemed like fate Bill called us for Mariana and Jesus. I had met them at the police station and gave them lollipops. They seemed like such great kids so I was relieved when we got called to take them. I was actually going to talk with Lena about them but I wouldn't have to. I know she had her worries about them, especially with how our three, really just our twins, had taken to them. Callie definitely way worse than Brandon even though he was still struggling a little. Jude woke up from his nap so we loaded up into the car and headed to Target.

"Callie Marie, what do you want Mama to cook for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing."

I gave her the look from the rear view mirror and she gave it right back.

"Do not make me ask again. What would you like Mama to cook tonight for dinner?"

"Nothing."

It was so aggravating. She was too little to be having this bad of an attitude over something that would be good for us as a family. Lena patted my hand so I knew she wanted me to drop it. I sighed in return and shortly after we were parked and walking inside. Lena had Jude in his stroller with Callie holding one of her hands. Brandon and Jesus each held one of mine with Mariana holding Jesus's hand.

"Alright kiddos, let's go to the clothing department first, then we'll get the toiletries and such."

Lena led us over there.

"Okay Miss Mariana, Bill wrote down you are a size 4t, but we're going to get 5t so that they last longer... Jesus buddy, you're a size 5, but let's get a size 6."

"Stef?"

"Yes buddy?"

"'Mariana doesn't know how to tie her shoes yet. My old foster mommy taught me. I'm pretty good at it."

"That's great honey. We'll get her a pair of shoes that ties, and I can teach her. Brandon is a pro at shoe tying. Lena likes to play Barbie with Callie so she rarely wears tennis shoes."

"Eww, Mari likes Barbies and always makes me play."

"Well Callie will be able to play that with her I'm sure."

"Nope, not doing it."

She was persistent in her hate.

"Callie, relax. Your behavior today is unacceptable. You need to adjust your attitude or you're going to be in trouble."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're being rude to the twins."

"Me and Bubby are the twins. You said that to me."

Jesus just laughed which automatically threw Callie over the edge.

"What? You guys can't be twins, that's silly. You guys don't even look like twins."

"We are twins! My mommies say so! Leave me alone!"

She went to storm off but Lena and Brandon both followed her, leaving me with Jude, Mariana, and Jesus.

"Don't worry about her, kids. She just has to get used to having to share her mommies more. Let's get you two what you both need, okay? I'm sure Lena went to talk with her and calm her down.

**Lena POV**

We walked outside and sat down on the bench. That's when Callie melted down again with her sobs. I was consoling her the best I could. Even Brandon was trying.

"Callie baby, please stop crying. You're going to make Mama sad."

"Mama I don't want them around. I don't want to lose you or Mommy."

"Honey you aren't going to lose us. We're right here... Me, you, Mommy, Bubby, and Juju, okay? We're a family. I think there is enough love to share with Mariana and Jesus, right? They've lost their Mommy. You should understand how they feel from all the foster homes you were at."

"Everyone loves them already."

"I'm not sure about that quite yet but I do know they're going to be with us for a while so it would be great if you could be alright with that."

"I just want you Mama. Mommy doesn't love me anymore. Just the real twins since me and Bubby aren't twins anymore."

"Technically no because you both weren't in Mommy's tummy and you don't share a birthday with him but it's close enough. You two have been inseparable since we got you. You're twins to us. And your Mommy does love you very very very much. Just with you so upset, it's hard for her to pick sides. She's trying to make Mariana and Jesus feel welcomed."

"Yeah Sissy. I used to have no brothers or sisters. Then Mommies asked if I would like a brother or sister. I got one of each. Sissy you're gonna be my #1 girl forever but I think Mommies are right. We should give Jesus and Mariana a chance. There was enough to go around when you and Juju came, there is enough now."

"Really? You mean that?"

She was talking about being his #1 girl. Her eyes lit up when he said it.

"Yes. You're the best sissy in the entire world."

He sounded so grown and so sure in his words. It melted my heart how sweet they were together.

"Mama I'll give them a chance if I can sleep with you and Mommy until they get their beds tomorrow. Don't want to share mine with her."

"I think that's a fair deal if you don't mind her borrowing yours for the night."

"Okay. Mommy is probably mad at me..."

"Just go in there and give her a hug and tell her you love her. And say sorry to Jesus and Mariana."

"Fine, I will."

I hugged both of them close to me before we walked back in. Callie ran to Stef for a big hug, kiss, and an 'I love you'... Stef smiled so I gave her a nod so she knew everything was alright. Jesus and Brandon got to talking about Scooby Doo and Toy Story. I saw Stef had gotten a majority of Jesus's clothes. Mariana stood off to the side timidly watching us. I hadn't really spoken to her yet.

While I let Stef and Callie have their moment, I knelt in front of Mariana.

"Hey pretty girl. Would you like to get an Ariel shirt? Jesus told me she is your favorite."

She softly nodded so I led her to where they were.

"I think Stef can take you and Callie to the toy store tomorrow so you can get some Ariel things... Would that be fun?"

She softly nodded again.

"Want to pick what I cook for dinner tonight?"

She nodded yet again.

"You have to use your words honey. I can't read nods."

"Hamburgers... Please."

At least she was well mannered.

"Hamburgers sound good. Callie said you can sleep in her bed tonight. Tomorrow we're having a princess bed delivered to our house just like Callie's but it will be yours. I know she may seem a little scary now but she's going to be a great big sister for you and Jesus. She just isn't used to you and Jesus yet. By tomorrow night I'm sure you two will be the best of friends."

Mariana smiled at me like she was excited I told her Callie and her would be best friends. It was the most genuine smile I had seen in a little kid. It made me happy and all Callie had to do was feel they were no threat to her, then we'd all be alright.

"Mariana... Mommy let me pick this out for you... Here, I know you like Little Mermaid."

Callie was holding up a nightgown that had Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian on it. Callie smiled softly, Mariana smiled bigger, and Stef smiled at me that she had made progress with Callie. The rest of the shopping trip went over smoothly. We got the matching bedding that Brandon had so his and Jesus's room would match perfectly. I let Mariana get Little Mermaid sheets since Callie had Beauty and the Beast. They each would have a white comforter. I was finally feeling hopeful about fostering the real twins.

* * *

**~5+ reviews to the next update. This story should be complete in the next 3-4 chapters. Should I make a sequel? P.S the premiere last night was so adorable. I loved how fiercely Stef fought for Callie. And of course Jude's essay was precious. I can't wait for next week's episode!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lena POV**

I tried to sleep through the night but with Callie clung to me like my skin, and her hand (and most of her arm) in my hair, I was a bit claustrophobic to say the least. Then Brandon came in around 1:30 am saying Jesus sleep talks and woke him up, so he joined us. Then that was elbows to my ribs, and feet to Stef's face from our wonderful little boy. I was just grateful Jude couldn't get out of his crib yet. Mariana and Jesus seemed to be sleeping alright which was great especially for their first night. Callie was up around 4 saying Brandon was making her squished. So, I put her on the other side of me and had to wrap my arms close around her so she wouldn't roll off the bed, which I'm sure she loved because we were so close. My alarm went off at 6:20 so the four of us were awake. I felt something wet. I looked down, and Callie had wet the bed. Never a dull moment.

"Stef, you'll have to get Jesus, Mariana, and Jude up. And start on breakfast. Callie had an accident. I need to strip the bed and Callie and I have to jump into the shower."

Stef just nodded and got up, carrying Brandon out with her. Callie and I hopped into the shower together so we could get clean quickly. We were already behind schedule and the twins could not be late on their first day. I got out and wrapped a towel around me, and Callie's princess towel around her.

"Mama, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad."

She watched me strip the sheets off the bed.

"I'm not mad love. You had an accident, I understand."

"But you had to shower too."

"Yes because it got on me."

"I'm sorry I peed the bed and it got on you. Now we'll be late. I know how you like to have our mornings scheduled."

Now I felt like a jerk. I put the sheets into the wash and bent down beside her.

"Callie girl, don't be sorry. Accidents happen. Being your mama comes first so if we're late, then we're late. Not much we can do about it. We'll just have to make sure you don't drink too much before bed and that you go potty before Mommy and I tuck you in. Okay?"

"Yes Mama. I love you."

"I love you my Callie girl. Now go get dressed. Put on your blue and green turtle dress and your white sparkly sandals. I'll braid your hair when you come down to eat breakfast."

"Yes Mama."

So I had a little peace and quiet to get dressed myself and do my hair and make up. Stef came in with a cup of tea for me.

"How did it go?"

"She feels really bad about it. Kind of snapped me out of my crabby mood. They were up on and off all night. You were in some sort of hibernation."

"I remember feeling Brandon crawl in bed and you talking to him. And I remember getting kicked a few times but nothing much past that."

"How are the twins?"

"Our twins or the twins?"

"The twins."

"They're doing great. Mariana is talking a little more and Jesus is very excited. I was trying to remember what you told me they were supposed to wear today. Callie is already dressed. She told me you told her what to wear. I got Mariana in her Ariel shirt and the matching floral skirt. Brandon is in his red toy story shirt with some plaid shorts that match. Jesus dressed himself in that green and navy button up and khaki shorts."

"As long as they match, I'm fine with them wearing whatever. What are they doing right now?"

"Breakfast. They're all eating some oatmeal and fruit."

Just like that, there was a HUGE crashing sounds and I could hear at least 2 of the kids jump off their chairs. Stef and I made it down the stairs and into the kitchen in record time.

"What happened?!"

Callie and Brandon were both bent over trying to clean up whatever it was that had dropped. Stef rushed over to them. Mariana covered her face and Jesus watched us all cautiously. It was a glass bowl.

"Both of you, don't touch. It'll cut you... Step back and let Mommy clean it up."

"Mama, I'm sorry. I was just trying to clean up my bowl to save us time."

She was crying now. My poor girl was just having a terrible morning.

"I was trying to help her clean it so Mommies wouldn't put her in time out."

Brandon gave us a sheepish smile.

"Callie love come here. It's fine. It's just a bowl. Like your potty incident. Accidents happen sweetie. Thank you for trying to clean up. I know it's high up from the table to the ground. Everything is alright. Thank you for eating all your food this morning. Now get back up in your chair so I can braid your hair while Mommy cleans the glass up. Brandon do you think you can get everyone's backpacks?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good manners, son."

I got to French braiding Callie's hair, with Mariana closely observing.

"Mariana would you like your hair braided too?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay... Just hand me that green bow to put at the end of Callie's hair then I will get to yours. Do you want a red bow?"

She handed me the bow I asked for then looked through the box of bows we had and her eyes lit up brightly when she saw a sparkly red one. Callie notices and furrowed her eye brows. I finished up with Callie's hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her into the living room to put Jude's shoes on and keep all 3 boys in there watching TV. Stef finished cleaning the glass and went upstairs to change into her uniform. It was just me and Mariana for the first time.

"Did you sleep well last night? Your new bed comes today. The men will deliver it after school."

"Yes."

"Your teacher is going to be Ms. Palmer since you're in PK-4. You'll be in Kindergarten in Fall with Jesus. Brandon and Callie are a grade ahead of you two but they love the school. They'll help you all out."

"Callie no like me."

"I think she does like you honey, she just isn't used to sharing her Mommies. She's improving though. I think she'll like having a sister to play girl games with."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think so. Now your hair looks beautiful with the red bow in. We have to hit the road so we can drop Jude off at daycare and get to school on time."

"Yes ma'am."

I got all the kids loaded into the car and Stef came out for hugs and kisses. Off we went, our family of 5 now a family of 7.

* * *

**~5+ reviews until the next update. I busted my bottom lip in the middle of the night and now have 6 wonderful stitches inside my mouth. Every little thing hurts lol. But I'll still be writing a lot. It'll give me something to do! Leave any ideas/suggestions you have!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lena POV**

The twins' first day of school went great. My twins on the other hand, not so much. Callie was brought to my office at the end of the day after kicking a little boy in the shin, and pulling another girl's hair.

"Callie Marie, why on Earth would you hurt those kids?"

"Mama, they were making fun of Mari for her accent. They wouldn't leave her alone at recess. So I kicked Wyatt. And when he fell down, Talya yanked that red bow out of Mari's hair. So I pulled Talya's hair until she gave me the bow back. I was able to put it into Mariana's hair before my teacher yelled at me and brought me in here."

It was really hard to not be mad at her. She was defending Mariana. But at the same time, she knew violence was never the answer.

"I appreciate you sticking up for Mariana, but you know it isn't nice to hurt other people. So, this time you are getting off without a punishment but if I ever hear you hurting anyone or anything else, you'll be in serious trouble, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama."

"I'm glad to see you liking Mariana now."

"Just because I stopped her from being picked on doesn't mean I like her."

"Yes, but you are warming up to her, otherwise you would've just let them be mean. Or, you would've joined in. But you didn't, you stopped them and made sure she was alright, and that is what counts. Now come on, let's go get Bubby and the twins from their classes so we can go pick up Jude and go home."

"Okay Mama."

She took my hand and we walked to get B first.

"Lena, look what I made in art today!"

It was the first time he had called me Lena in forever. I was always Mama to him.

"What did you say?"

"I said Lena, look! It's a picture. There's me, Mommy, and Daddy on the swings, then you in the house with Sissy and Juju. Oh and I drew Mari and Jesus in the car because we picked them up."

"That's a very nice picture. But B, you can't call me Lena. I'm your Mama."

I was trying to not seem hurt by this, but I didn't like what he was doing.

"Yes, but not my real mama. David told me today that you can only have one mommy and one daddy. That any other parents aren't real. It's called stair... stair... STEP! Step parents. His mommy and daddy broke up and his daddy married a new girl named Brenda. So he calls her Brenda, not mama."

"Yes, that's true, Brenda would be David's stepmommy. But B, I've taken care of you since I met you and Mama... Remember I adopted you?"

"Well yeah but still, I have my mommy and my daddy."

"And you have your Mama."

Callie was seeming to be bothered by Brandon insisting I wasn't his parent.

"Bubby, Mama and Mommy are your parents."

"And so is my Daddy. Lena is my stepmommy like Brenda is David's stepmommy."

I had had enough.

"Brandon Michael Adams Foster."

I snapped at him and he looked at me with big bold eyes.

"Yes Lena?"

"Don't call me Lena. I'm your mama, so you call me Mama."

"But-"

"No. No but's. I adopted you, and I married your mommy. My last name was Adams. That is part of your last name since the adoption. Daddy is still your father but he isn't allowed to be your parent anymore. So you have two Moms."

"Fine then."

Was it bad I was letting a 6 year old get to me like that? He had totally crushed my feelings. Callie and Brandon stayed silent while we got the twins, even when we picked Jude up from daycare and headed home. I helped the kids with their homework before sending the kids up to their rooms to play. Stef got home about an hour after that. I was deep cleaning the kitchen- something I tended to do while upset.

"Honey, I'm home."

"In the kitchen."

She stood in the entry way just watching me.

"Bad day at work?"

"Nope. Everything was fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Our son decided to call me Lena because a little shit in his class explained what step parents were. I adopted him Stef. He is mine."

I usually never cussed, ever... But that slipped out because I was so bothered by it.

"I know he is yours."

"I know Mike is his father, but we already agreed he wasn't allowed in Brandon's life until he's sober and has his life back on track with a nice house and a stable job. Clearly he can't be a cop with the charges he got from the accident but I'll be damned if Brandon thinks of me as just a step parent. I have been so much more than that."

"Love, no one said you haven't been. I will talk to our son about that. But really babe, don't let a 6 year old get to you like that... Brandon or the boy in his class."

"Yeah well Stef, it hurts when your son all but disclaims you. I love him like he's my own flesh and blood like I do Jude and Callie. Don't even get me started on Callie."

"My gosh... What happened?"

"Some kids were picking on Mariana for her accent at recess. Callie kicked the little boy, making him fall down, and then she pulled the little girl's hair because the girl yanked that red bow out of Mariana's hair."

"That's my girl!"

"STEFANIE! No! We don't encourage violent behavior, especially when it's to other peoples' children."

"But she was-"

"Yes, she was defending Mariana but not in the right way. I already talked to her about it. She got a get out of jail free card this time, but it won't happen again. Now excuse me, I need to get back to cleaning."

I started mopping the tile again but Stef grabbed the handle and made me look at her.

"Stop the cleaning... Let me go change into casual clothes and we'll take the kids out somewhere for dinner tonight. It'll give you a night off. Plus, I'll drive so you can enjoy a glass of wine at dinner."

My eyes lit up, I could tell. It sounded like heaven.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Now just take a deep breath, I got everything under control."

She gave me a hug and a deep but simple kiss.

"God I love you Stef."

"Mmm I love you more my Lena."

Her Lena... I loved that.

* * *

**~Okay, a nice filler chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. Please leave any ideas/ suggestions. 5+ reviews to the next update... Let me know what yall want!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stef POV**

"Feliz Cumpleaños Jesus!"

It was Jesus and Mariana's 5th birthday on the second day of spring break. I woke Jesus up first. It took about 30 minutes for his ADD medicine to kick in, and quite frankly, I could barely handle him until then, so we'd get some one on one time on his first birthday with us. We planned for an afternoon at Chuck E Cheese's since it was a perfect age range for all 5 of our babies. In the 3 weeks we got Jesus and Mariana, Brandon learned to absolutely adore his new little brother and sister. Callie gave up hating Mariana and Jesus. Everything was fine and dandy unless Mariana and/or Jesus would call Brandon "Bubby", Callie "Sissy", and Jude "Juju"... But Callie had come a long way, so we were grateful for any progress.

"Mommy..."

"Morning my little man. You're 5 years old today, can you believe it? Tomorrow you'll be off to college."

Jesus laughed and laughed.

"No I won't. I'll still be 5!"

"Okay, well maybe it'll feel that way to me. Let's go downstairs so you can take your medicine. Mama is cooking breakfast."

"Yay!"

It was a tradition in the Adams Foster family that when it was one of our birthdays, we would get chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk, and of course bacon. Nothing like a good sugar rush for our children. Lena scoffed at our so called tradition but it was like that when I was a little girl, and I passed onto Brandon, then Callie once they had become "twins", so next was the actual twins, my birthday 3 days later, Lena's in August, and Jude's in November. Chocolate on top of chocolate was a little much, especially for my health freak wife Lena, but she tolerated it to see the kids happy. I carried Jesus downstairs, giving him his pills with some water to wash it down.

"Morning my birthday macho man!"

Lena smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mama... You cooking breakfast?"

"Am I? Yes I am. Hey buddy, what do you think about me and Mommy being your mommies permanently?"

"What?"

"Me and Mommy adopting you like we did with Callie and Jude. You'd be ours forever and ever."

We hadn't told anyone but we already had the adoption papers in the works since we got the twins. I couldn't resist. They were our babies.

"Mariana too?"

"Well of course! We couldn't have macho man without our Miss Thing."

"Okay, I'm in!"

"Sounds good."

Just then the baby monitor went off, showing Jude was awake. I left Jesus downstairs with Lena to get our youngest baby boy out of his 12 hour slumber. That kid could sleep for forever. He was standing up and shrieked pure happiness when he saw me.

"Mommy!"

"Hello my sweetest baby. Did you sleep well?"

Our 17 month old just giggled.

"Yessss."

He only knew Mommy, Momma, yes, milk, ball, and dog. He had a little stuffed puppy that used to be Brandon's until he left it out one day and Jude got a hold of it. They had been inseparable ever since, just like Mariana and her night night which was a minky blanket that she couldn't live without. He grabbed his puppy and reached his arms out for me to lift him up.

"What do you say we got wake up Bubby and Sissy and Mariana?"

"Yes!"

Brandon was easy to get up. He immediately got in the shower. Then it was to get Callie up.

"Come on my sweets, wake up. We get to go to Chuck E Cheese today."

"Still tired..."

She rolled over and put her face in the pillow, her bed head matting the curls she had. Lena would have a blast brushing that mess out.

"Come on... Mama is making the birthday breakfast for the twins."

"Don't wanna get up. Want Mama snuggles."

How could I forget? Anytime it was the weekend, or any break from school that had Lena and the kids at home, Lena would usually lay in bed with Callie and snuggle for a while. Their bond was unbreakable and had been since we got her.

"Well since she's busy, how about Mommy snuggles?"

"No Mommy. I want Mama snuggles."

I gave her a joking pout.

"I guess you don't love me anymore my Callie girl."

"I do love you Mommy! Mama just snuggles better. And her skin is soft... And she smells like her lotion... And her hair is so soft and yummy smelling."

"I guess I'm in a tight competition for Mama's heart, huh... You sure do love her."

All joking set aside, it was precious she adored Lena like I do. And I knew it meant a lot for Lena to be so close to her. Lena and Mariana were getting pretty close too.

"I love you both Mommy, I just want Mama snuggles."

"Alright alright. You can have your Mama snuggles. Let me get Mariana up and make sure Mama has breakfast done, and I'll send her up. Unless you want me to cook..."

She snapped her head around and bugged her eyes out at me.

"No way Jose."

We both laughed.

"Ball!"

She smiled when she saw Jude.

"No Jude, say sissy!"

"Tiss."

"No... Say Sissy."

"Tissy... Tissy!"

"Close enough. Morning Juju."

She rolled back over to sleep a little more until Lena came. When I looked over, Mariana was watching us.

"Well good morning little one. Feliz Cumpleaños."

She just grinned at my minimal Spanish. Lena never liked us speaking Spanish because she didn't know what we were saying. I knew Spanish being a cop but Lena took French in high school so she never had the Spanish adventure.

"Gracias mommy."

"Ready to eat? I smell bacon which means everything is all done."

Mariana nodded and got out of bed, and ran downstairs. I carried Jude down & set him in his high chair.

"I think we're missing one Mommy."

"Ahhhh yes, Callie Marie is upstairs waiting for Mama snuggles."

Lena smiled the happiest, most genuine smile.

"That's my girl. You all eat up, I'll be back in a little bit. Stef ask Mariana the same thing you did Jesus while I'm gone..."

She gave me a kiss then went upstairs. I plated up the kids' food.

"So Mariana, how do you feel about being in this family permanently? Mama and I want to adopt you and Jesus so you two can be our babies forever."

"What does Callie say?"

"She and Brandon both agreed there is enough to go around. They're excited to get a new little brother and sister. Jesus said yes as long as your answer is yes."

"Then yes. Yes please."

I couldn't help but smile. We were finally going to be complete.

* * *

**~So. This is the last chapter for this particular story. I plan on making a sequel ASAP. Brandon & Callie will be 12-13, Jesus and Mariana 11-12, and Jude 8-9. Leave any ideas/suggestions/requests in a review. 5+ reviews for the new story!~**


End file.
